doomlordfandomcom-20200213-history
Doomlord Wiki:Things to do
For an auto-updating version of this page, see Doomlord Wiki:Maintenance. Looking for something to do to improve the Doomlord Wiki, but can't think of anything? Looking for a few small, quick improvements to make while you plan your next big project? Here are some suggestions. Add images Some articles would benefit greatly with the addition of one or more images. You can find articles that have been requested to be enhanced with an image here. To add an image to an article you must first the image, also including the image's source and licensing. is the list of uploaded files and the gallery of the most recent files. If the article has an image request tag (that can be added to any pictureless article by typing at the top of the page), don't forget to remove it once you add the image. Merge articles that need merging Sometimes, two users get the same idea for an article, but put them on pages with different names. When we find them, we tag them to be merged, in hopes someone will combine the two into a single, cohesive article. Articles already tagged to be merged can be found here. Source an unsourced article There aren't many places to get Doomlord info from, but if you have knowledge of the Hungarian servers, please state it as fact and sign your post with four tildes, the wavery hypons (~) Phalanxii 02:11, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Create redlinks in articles Many articles reference topics that haven't been addressed in the Doomlord Wiki yet, creating redlinks. Some reference many such topics; these articles are less useful to our users, because much of the related information they might want to seek is unavailable. It is helpful to create new articles to fill in the gaps of these articles with an excess of redlinks. Create a wanted page Some topics are referenced by a great many pages, but haven't had an article created about them yet. You can find a list of these heavily-referenced topics, sorted by how many references they have, . Create a requested page Users sometimes request the creation of a particular article. You can find a list of such requests here. Correct spelling Not everyone spells correctly. Bad spelling makes the Doomlord Wiki look tatty. Keep an eye out to correct any grammatical errors you encounter. Fix double redirects Sometimes, an article redirects to another article, which in turn redirects to yet another article. When this happens, instead of smoothly being redirected, a user must instead manually click through to the third page. In order to prevent this, we try to eliminate double redirects, pointing all redirects at their final destination. You can find a list of double redirects . Categorize a page Categories assist in easy navigation by grouping similar topics together. You can find a list of articles in need of categorization . Expand a stub Some articles are merely placeholders, waiting for an intrepid WikiAssassin like yourself to come along and expand upon them. You can find a list of these "stubs" here. Note that short pages that are already complete should not be listed as stubs. You can add a stubmark on any short article by adding on the top of the page. Don't forget to remove after the article has been expanded.